Iris recognition may be used as a biometric identification method for various authentication or security purposes. Iris recognition may be based on detecting one or more characteristic features of an iris on the basis of image data captured of an eye by an image sensor. An apparatus carrying out the detection process may be implemented as a specific apparatus designed for iris recognition purposes. Alternatively, equipment for iris recognition purposes may be incorporated as a part of another type of apparatus or device such as, for example, a mobile or portable electronic device.
The reliability of detection of characteristic features, and thus iris recognition, may be affected by iris recognition algorithm details as well as illumination and sensing component properties and locations.